Diary of a Hogwarts Witch
by Demon-girl15
Summary: Violet Potter starts her fifth year at Hogwarts and she's looking for love. Smut included with different pairings. Based on Gryffindor Princess. Voldemort died in the first attack on the Potters.


Chapter One

_Dear Diary._

_I don't know why I'm writing in you because I don't really like writing things personal. Mainly because the last time I had a diary Dudley took it and photocopied it to post all over the school. I'm amazed he actually managed to think of that idea, the big brute._

_Anyway, my name is Violet Potter. I'm now a fifth year attending OWL year at Hogwarts. My nickname is the Lioness. At least that what my poster name is._

_It all started in my first year. I made quick best friends in Lavender Brown. She's like a sister to me. Sometimes people think that we are joined at the hip. Back to the nickname, people say that Lavender and I can get anyone to open up and talk to us. I don't know why._

_Nothing much happened in my first year apart from the DADA had a heart attack on encountering the troll. I didn't like him anyway, he kept staring at me._

_Second year was similar apart from me meeting new friends and expanding my social circle into other houses. Then there was the Chamber of Secrets. I don't really feel like writing about that because of him._

_Third Year was much more interesting because I finally gained a daddy. My Godfather was found innocent of all crimes. What happened was that when the Weasleys won the Jackpot, they went out for a major rebuild of their house and wards. Ron's rat turned out to be a Death Eater that betrayed Sirius and my parents. Once the trial took place, all the details came out and Sirius took me to the USA for the holidays. I managed to get fit and clothes that suited me, thanks to Paddy being a softie at heart._

_Fourth was a brilliant year. The Triwizard Tournament took place and I made friends with a Veela called Fleur. She wanted someone to help her with English and I wanted to learn French so we took turns teaching each other. The three champions took part and I received several invites to the yul-_

Violet looked up from her writing as a pillow hit her on the back of her head. She turned to see her roommates preparing for the girl's night.

Violet was a teen that had developed curves in all the right places. She had creamy-ivory skin, dark-red lips, high cheekbones, a button nose and almond shaped Emerald-green eyes framed by long thick lashes along with an hourglass figure that was covered by a white tank top with a skirt that fell down to her mid-thigh. Under it was a Leopard Print Boyshort Knickers. Sexy underwear thanks to her friendship with Lavender and Fleur.

"What?" asked Violet, her emerald eyes annoyed at the throw of the pillow, Lavender. She was wearing a very small set of shorts and some sort of strappy top that clung to her breasts like a second skin. Her curly hair set lose down and she was carring a bottle of Vodka and a few shot glasses.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Violet.

"Magic can be useful for fake id." Lavender says as she hands Violet a glass.

"Lav, I'm not planning to get drunk on the first night back." said Violet.

"Vi, It's a Sunday tomorrow. We can get drunk." giggled Lavender as she poured a shot for herself.

"I just got made Prefect over Hermione. I can't be caught doing this." said Violet as she watched Lavender drink the shot before handing the glass back.

"Whatever Vi. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something." said Lavender as she hide the bottle in her bedside cabinet.

"What is it?" said Violet as she stretched slightly.

"I need you be a model for me." said Lavender. Violet turned to stare at her friend. "Vi, you know I'm trying to start my own fashion chain off. So what I'm planning to do is create a range and have a model from each house to model it."

"Why me?" asked Violet.

"Because you are smoking hot." replied Lavender. "Vi, you got everything in one body. You know it and I know it that guys will be staring at you if you actually made a effort."

"Lavender, I'm not your personal doll." said Violet as she climbed back into her bedsheets.

"Listen. Just think about it. For me." said Lavender with a small pout and her brown eyes begging Violet.

"I'd think about it" muttered Violet reluctantly. "But get to sleep."

"I'd help you get a guy." offered Lavender.

"Lavender." growled Violet.

"Seamus is looking for someone." Said Lavender who rambled on.

"Lavender." groaned Violet.

"I hear that he has a big cock." muttered Lavender. "I mean Neville was okay, but he was way too shy for you."

"LAVENDER!" yelled Violet, her emerald eyes flashing in annoyance. Lavender let loose a eep and dashed away to her bed.

Violet scowled as she reopened her book and picked up her quill.

_I took Neville Longbottom. I trusted him. Krum had asked me as well, but I didn't trust him. His eyes scared me._

_Anyway, I took him and we had a great time dancing and he only stepped on my toes once. The rest of the year happened and Fleur won. Yay for girl power. Boys suck, Girls rule._

_Just joking. Boys are okay. Most of them have two heads and they think with the wrong one most of the time. However, they are useful sometimes._

_I need to stop writing and sleep. I need to show the icky firsties, as Fred would have put it, to the great hall tomorrow morning. Maybe I should get Paddy and Moony to do another Marauders map without the names and give it in as a side course for charms. Flitwick would love that. And I need to see Hagrid, see if he got any new playmates. He's bound to, its Hagrid._

_Vi._

**Okay, as you can see, this is a beginning. I'm not going to do the diary thing for each chapter because that would just annoy me. What I will do is try and make it interesting as possible for me and you.**

**I have one other story which is Hush Little Baby that I'm really heart and soul into. Mainly because next year, Comic Con is mine. I'm going, I got a costume and all that. **


End file.
